Just Type This
Just Type This is a typing platformer released on Kongregate on October 14, 2014 by Zapped Cow (Lorgh). It was featured on Pixel Love on October 28, 2014. The player has to type the words they see on screen while avoiding hazards. Controls *'Alphabet keys' - Type the corresponding letters *'F9 key' - Mute/unmute all sounds Levels Just Type This has 45 levels, each consisting of uppercase letters formed in a sequence with some levels containing hazards. Levels are completed upon the protagonist reaching the final letter of the sequences. Level 1 Level 1 contains letters spelling "just type this", with the credits for the game visible below the sequence. Level 2 Level 2 contains letters spelling "good". Level 3 Level 3 contains letters spelling "you learn fast". Level 4 Level 4 contains letters spelling "but be careful" with a spike falling upon contact from both the "c" and "e". It is beneficial if the player presses both "c" and "a" quickly as well as "e" and "f" to easily avoid the spikes. Level 5 Level 5 contains letters spelling "there are traps" with spikes falling upon contact with all the letters of "traps" save for the "s". It is beneficial if the player maps five fingers, or one hand, to all the letters forming "traps" and types such quickly. Level 6 Level 6 contains letters spelling "still there". Level 7 Level 7 contains letters spelling "ok". Level 8 Level 8 contains letters spelling "what about that" with a block moving up and then falling down on the "o". It is beneficial if the player only proceeds onto the "o" once the block has fallen and has risen up enough that they can avoid contact. Additionally, pressing the "o" and then "u" key quickly may also decrease danger. Level 9 Level 9 contains letters spelling "you". Level 10 Level 10 contains letters spelling "shall not pass" with blocks placed on "h", both "a"s, the first "l" , "o", and second "s". It is beneficial if the player types "hall" quickly when on "shall" after the block on the "h" has risen to almost before it drops and likewise, in the same manner for the letters under the blocks on "pass". Quickly transitioning from the "o" to the "t" may also prove useful. Level 11 Level 11 contains letters spelling "hurry and wait" with blocks placed on "n", "i", and the first "r" in "hurry". Additionally, spikes fall on the "h", "u", and "y" of "hurry", on the "d" in "and; and the "w" of "wait". It is beneficial if the player maps their fingers first to "h", "u", and "r" when on "hurry" to press them quickly; then on "r", "y", and "a" to move quickly once the block in "hurry" is at a safe height; and finally to "n", "d", "w" and "a" to move once the middle block is at a safe height. Level 12 Level 12 contains letters spelling "you should quit". Level 13 Level 13 contains letters spelling "now". Level 14 Level 14 contains letters spelling "mouhahahahahaha" with spikes falling on all letters except the final "a". It is beneficial for the player if they map three fingers of their right hand to the "m", "o", and "u" keys, their left pinkie to the "a" key, and their left index finger to the "h" key. Then from this setup the player should press the right hand letters in order and transition focus over to the left hand to alternate quickly between those keys. Level 15 Level 15 contains letters spelling "you are good". Level 16 Level 16 contains letters spelling "just kidding". Level 17 Level 17 contains letters spelling "practice" with blocks alternating in their ascension on all letters save for the "p" and "e". It is beneficial if the player proceeds slowly and moves only when their is enough space to pass once a block moves upward. Level 18 Level 18 contains letters spelling "makes perfect" with blocks placed on all letters except the "m", "p", and "t", and a spike falling on both the "m" and "p". It is beneficial if the player starts the level by pressing the "m" and "a" keys quickly once the first block has risen a safe distance for the "a" to be transitioned to. From this setup, the player can then move immediately onto the "k" and "e" but should halt briefly before transitioning onto the "s". The player should then move quickly from the "p" to the "e" but only when the block on the "e" is at a safe distance above. The "r" can be quickly transitioned to while for the rest of the letters it is best the player pauses before moving forward. Level 19 Level 19 contains letters spelling "you made it". Level 20 Level 20 contains letters spelling "aaaaaaaaaaaaarg" with a block falling on every second "a" and spikes falling on the rest of the letters save for the "g". It is beneficial if the player progress past the stretch of "a"s in two letter increments, stepping under a block once it is high in the air and then progressing onwards once the next block has risen to the same height. Once the "a"s are past, the player should then quickly press "r" and "g". Level 21 Level 21 contains letters spelling "but". Level 22 Level 22 contains letters spelling "it is not over". Level 23 Level 23 contains letters spelling "jump jump" with a rocket being spawned upon contact with the first "j" and traveling left in line with the player. The only way to avoid the rocket is to transition to the second "j" when it is near or will soon be in the gap between the words. In light of this, it is beneficial for the player to quickly press the corresponding keys for "jump", wait for the rocket to be in the right position and then press the second "j", and finally press the remaining keys. Level 24 Level 24 contains letters spelling "everybody". Level 25 Level 25 contains letters spelling "jump jump jump" with rockets firing on the first two "j"s. It is beneficial if the player, as on level 23, types "jump" quickly and transitions only to the next "j" when the rocket is just about to be in the gap between the words. Level 26 Level 26 contains letters spelling "alphabet". Level 27 Level 27 contains letters spelling "abc def ghi jkl" with a spike falling one the first letter of each word, a block placed on the middle letter, and a rocket being fired for each third letter save for the last word. It is beneficial if the player starts the level only when the first block has risen to a safe distance and maps their fingers to one word at a time. From this setup the player should type all letters, move to the next sequence as the rocket is being fired, than type all three letters once the block has risen up and the rocket has almost approached the gap. Level 28 Level 28 contains letters spelling "mnopqrstuvwxyz" with spikes falling on all letter save for the last. It is beneficial for the player, as well as unconventional typists and those who hunt-and-peck, to look at the down at the keyboard while typing out the letters. Level 29 Level 29 contains letters spelling "how many times". Level 30 Level 30 contains letters spelling "did you fail". Level 31 Level 31 introduces fish and contains letters spelling "this is fishy" with a fish jumping on either side of "is". It is beneficial for the player to transition to the letters after the fish only when they are pointing downwards Level 32 Level 32 contains letters spelling "sorry". Level 33 Level 33 contains letters spelling "pro tip". Level 34 Level 34 contains letters spelling "just go fast" with spikes falling on all letters except the last and fish jumping on either side of "go". It is beneficial for the player if they do as the game suggests and type quickly with looking down at the keyboard only also of benefit. Level 35 Level 35 contains letters spelling "try again" with a rocket being spawned upon contact with the "y" and a fish jumping between the two words. It is beneficial if the player jumps when the fish is falling down as the rocket is coming near. Level 36 Level 36 contains letters spelling "impressive". Level 37 Level 37 contains letters spelling "abc abc abc abc" with spikes falling on all "a"s, the first three "c"s, and rockets firing on the first three "b"s. It is beneficial if the player starts by pressing "a" and then "b" while preceding in a sequence of "c", "a", and "b" when the rockets reach the correct position. Level 38 Level 38 contains letters spelling "one two three" with a fish jumping on either side of "two" and spikes falling on both "o"s, "t"s, and the first "e". It is beneficial for the player to start the level by typing "o" and "n" then map their fingers to "e", "t", and "w" to press them in order when the first fish begins to descend. The player should then map their fingers to "o", "t", and "h" to also press them in order when the fish descends and finally press the remaining letters. Level 39 Level 39 contains letters spelling "ok last one". Level 40 Level 40 contains letters spelling "take a ride" with fish on either side of the "a", blocks falling on the "k" and "i", and spikes falling on the remaining letters save for the second "e" and "t". It is beneficial that the player type all letters quickly after the first block has risen to a safe distance. Level 41 Level 41 contains letters spelling "mmh" with a block falling on the second "m". Level 42 Level 42 contains letters spelling "the pleasure" with a fish jumping between the two words. Level 43 Level 43 contains letters spelling "was mine" with a rocket being fired on the the "m". Level 44 Level 44 contains letters spelling "frankly" with spikes falling on all letters. Level 45 Level 45 contains letters spelling "the end". Ending Interactive objects *'Letters' - Appear as all twenty-six capital letters of the English alphabet arranged in set patterns. When the matching key is pressed, the protagonist will hop onto it. On occasions touching a letter will activate a hazard while blocks may be positioned over certain letters. File:Just_Type_These_Letters.png|All letters arranged in alphabetical order File:Just_Type_This_spiked_u.png|A "u" with a spike sunken into it Hazards *'Spikes' - Fall onto activated letters and kill the protagonist if the player pauses too long on one letter. They are grey, have a tapering point always directed downwards, and are attached in pairs. *'Blocks' - Hover over some of letters and periodically fall down, then rise gradually once they hit the letter as well as hurting the protagonist on contact. Blocks are square shaped while lacking corner pieces and gray. *'Rockets' - Activated by certain letter and come across the screen from the right, skimming over the letters. The player must jump over them by pausing at the spaces between the letters and typing the adjacent letter as the rocket comes close. Rockets are dark grey and shaped vaguely like a bullet with a pointed front, a small eye near the front having a black pupil, and a short segment near the back that decreases in width. *'Fish' - Fish will hop out of water in between spaces of letters then plummet downwards and, like rockets, must be jumped over. Unlike rockets, the fish start their moving patterns before the protagonist enters the screen. Fish are coloured dark red, have a simple eye consisting of a white sclera with a black pupil, and a few water droplets at the bottom of the screen accompany their leaps. Trivia *Rockets heavily resemble Bullet Bills from the Super Mario series in both appearance and action. *Level 9 and 10 are a reference to The Lord of the Rings where the character Gandalf utters "you shall not pass" as he blocks the path of a Balrog Demon in pursuit. External links *Just Type This feature on the Pixel Love blog post Category:Games Category:Games by Zapped Cow